


Why Am I Never Good Enough?

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek and Scott are in love, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Sick Stiles, Suicide, The Hales are Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never thought he could be betrayed by the same person more than once, he hadn’t thought that a person he loved with all his heart would ever intentionally and you couldn’t call it unintentionally hurt him, but as always Stiles was proven wrong and the fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Jellybean asked for a story which I know will give hell again, because some people just don’t either read the tags or these notes and so yeah I’m just going to probably feel like killing myself in a few hours. But anyway so she asked for a fic where Stiles learns that Derek and Scott are in love and the usual crap, and for Stiles and Scott to be brothers by marriage and whatnot but for the sheriff to be dead. But anyway this is what happened and I have no idea why I kept the Hale’s alive maybe to just show how much Derek had left while Stiles’ had so very little? Not sure.

`Come again.´ Stiles says voice tight, strangled even. He’s shaking now from his head all the way down to his toes it’s as if all the warmth of his world had been sucked away with the confession made.

 

Stiles knows what’s been said, what will be said, he’s heard it all before, and yet he just can’t wrap his mind around the whole message, the implication of what had the words spoken.He’s heard the confession, proclamation, he’d heard it all as clearly as he’d heard Derek say he loved him once upon a time when Stiles still had a dad, still had a job, still had his health. Stiles has heard it all already, several times now, and yet Stiles just couldn’t wrap his mind around the notion that his boyfriend was ending a four-year relationship for none other than Stiles best friend and brother through marriage, it’s all just too much for him to handle in one terrible go.The horrible news just didn’t want to register even if Stiles understood the words said and the information they created but Stiles just couldn’t accept it because this is the man who’d promised his dad to never break Stiles’ heart, to keep _him_ safe and _love_ him, Stiles couldn’tcomprehend how Derek could’ve lied to a dying man so effortlessly or how without any sense of shame or regret he could break the promise made to both Stiles’ father and Stiles himself. Stiles just couldn’t understand any of it.

 

Scott looks far worse now than during round two and three and it looks like the fourth time might just kill him and for once Stiles isn’t sure he’d mind it if Scott did just die, he’s frankly exhausted with being disappointed with life and people in general; sure, Stiles had begged Scott and Derek to try and make friends with each other, to be less hostile towards one another, but Stiles hadn’t asked _them_ to break his heart to shatter his last strand of hope or the last drop of something good.

 

And sadly this was hardly the first-time Scott had gone after Stiles’ heart’s desire, although Stiles had forgiven Scott for the whole Lydia-thing but even after Derek and Stiles became a thing Stiles still never truly forgotten the whole Lydia Martin debacle and the hurt it had caused him. Perhaps Stiles should’ve known _this_ would happen, seen it coming, perhaps this was just the way Stiles’ life was; him falling in love and Scott _taking_ love away without thought.

 

Derek seems to grow more and more agitated which annoys Stiles because the werewolf is hardly the one who is getting his heart ripped out of his chest and crushed, no it was Stiles who got the shitty-end of life once more; Derek had Scott, Derek had his family his mom and dad still alive and breathing as well as siblings and uncles while Stiles had _nothing_. It was Stiles who was getting his heart and life shattered into a billion sharp little pieces.

 

`Stiles,´ Derek sighs, frustration evident in his voice, `this isn’t going to change no matter how many time we say it.´ And isn’t that just a kick in the teeth, to hear Derek Hale being all irritated with _him_ because Stiles is having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that he’s not only being kicked out of a relationship one which Stiles had been in with his whole damn heart, Stiles had been in this relationship with the whole intention of one day putting a ring on Derek’s finger; sure, the last few months, six months really, months that hadn’t been gentle to Stiles who’d lost his father rather suddenly as well as his job, and still Stiles could never have imagined that _this_ would happen.

 

`You know what Derek, ´ Stiles snaps standing up from where he’d been seated in the armchair he’s father had once owned and loved so dearly, once upon a time this chair had been a source of comfort for Stiles, hell he’s spent days curled up on it crying uncontrollably as he struggled to understand how his father could die and leave him so soon in life, but today the chair seemed like it was caving in on Stiles like the rest of his life seemed to be doing.

 

Stiles feels lightheaded and out of breath, his both hot and cold, he’s rigid in his rage and yet trembling from head to toe while weak in the knees, but Stiles soldiers on for he is royally and unyieldingly angry with everything, and although he feels like he’s close to breaking down in ugly and desperate tears this sense of deep sadness is overshadowed by the rage Stiles feels;he’s angry not only with Scott and Derek, but also with himself for believing he’d be enough for the likes of Derek Hale, Stiles was livid with the world at large because the world and his own fucking life sucked.

 

`I’m so fucking _sorry_ Derek for having such a hard time understanding how _my_ _boyfriend_ is breaking-up with _me_ ,´ Stiles doesn’t even make an attempt to cover his hurt, anger, and loathing from making themselves known through his voice, `just so _he_ can go on and play happy-fucking-families with _my_ so-called best friend _and_ brother,´Stiles is yelling, he knows he’s yelling which usually would shut him up but today Stiles feels like he can scream and rant as freely as a bird can fly, the two men who’d been there for him when he’d lost his dad and now after only three months after the death of his father Stiles entire life was being torn asunder by these two men he would’ve died for at the drop of a hat, `I’m sorry if I’m having a hard-fucking-time understanding that you and _Scott_ …´

 

Scott whimpers pitifully, tears already making their presence known, and Stiles really wants to punch the guy in the face, but Stiles just really doesn’t have the energy to spend on punching Scott’s face into a bloodied mess, and anyway why ruin the couch he and Derek had bought when they had decided to move in together after all Stiles had loved that couch but now it seemed tainted by Derek and Scott. They’d sat there on the when Stiles had come home feeling terrified of what was a head even before noticing the two men in his life who he’d hoped would give him the strength to fight for his stupid and useless life, but Stiles had known immediately by just the closeness of the two males sitting on his and Derek’s couch and by the way they were holding hands that his already horrible day was going from bad to worse as it always seemed to do.

 

`Stiles, please, ´ Scott begs but Stiles just barks at him to shut-up and Scott does go quiet with one last sob, Scott goes as silent as he is able although Derek does protest against Stiles’ less than friendly reaction to Scott’s attempts to reach out to him Stiles glares Derek into silence.

 

`How long have you, ´ Stiles begins to say but in the end he decides that he really doesn’t want to know how long he’s been living in a delusional fantasy where he is loved by the man he has loved for so many years, ` no, no, I don’t want to know.´ Stiles says before just walking away, from his now ex-boyfriend and former-best friend, heading towards the exit.Stiles wouldn’t allow Scott or Derek to see his tears, with trembling hands he begins to separate the apartment keys from the rest of his keys which are fewer now with the passing of his father.

 

Stiles just really needs to leave before the tears that have been threatening to fall since the first time Derek and Scott told him about their relationship make themselves known to the two bastards in the apartment Stiles and Derek had set-up a home in, a home that was no longer a home to Stiles. Stiles would be damned if he allowed Derek or Scott to see a single bloody tear fall from him ever again.

 

`Stiles? Stiles, where are you going? ´ Derek asks sounding almost genuinely worried for him which is just ridiculous because if Derek had cared for him then none of this would ever have happened, Stiles’ now ex-boyfriend and ex-lover hurries after Stiles closely followed by a stumbling and crying Scott, but Stiles has no intention of stopping and so he continues to move towards the door that would take him away from the now tainted apartment dropping the apartment key on the floor like it was nothing more than a piece of lint.

 

`Where are you going Stiles? ´ Derek repeats while placing himself between Stiles and the door. 

 

`I DON’T KNOW!´ Stiles roars and it’s true, Stiles has no idea where he’s going, his dad is dead and because Stiles had agreed to sell the house he’d grown-up in to pay off some of the hospital bills that had accumulated as well as his student loans, Stiles had no place to go but he couldn’t stay there either.

 

 `I have no idea where I’m going but I’m leaving, so MOVE! ´ Stiles barks at the man he’d loved with his damned heart, Stiles makes a move to walk past the wall of a man between him and well the cold world outside the place that had once been where Stiles had felt safe and comfortable in, Derek grabs him by the arm when he makes a move to walk past him but Stiles pulls his arm free and hisses furiously at the man he’d thought he would grow old and grey with.

 

 `I hate you.´ Stiles hisses and he does hate Derek, but sadly not as much as he still loves him and if Derek were to choose him now instead of Scott well Stiles would’ve cried tears of joy and probably gone as far as to thank Derek for making such a choice,that sad pathetic side of him that still loved Derek even after he’d broken his heart leaves Stiles feeling disgusted and lower than the lowliest of souls; Stiles had become someone pathetic and disgusting, he was nothing to no one and he knew it.

 

Derek seems startled by the venom in Stiles’ voice he drops his hold of Stiles like he’s suddenly become toxic.

 

`Stiles.´ Scott cries trying to do exactly what Derek had attempted and it takes all of Stiles inner strength not punch the guy who’d once hated Derek going as far as trying to break Stiles and Derek up during the early days of their relationship. Stiles doesn’t even grant his former best friend a look, instead he just pulls his arm free from Scott’s feeble hold it’s almost as if Scott isn’t even trying to keep Stiles there and why should he when Stiles was clearly in the way of Scott’s and Derek’s happy little lives.

 

`You know what, I don’t want either of you in my life, ´ Stiles says and it’s not entirely a lie, `consider me dead because the two of you are most certainly dead to me.´ Stiles is rather disappointed in the lack of bite in his words, but he’s in no shape to form words that would really cut both males deep and hard, and yet although Stiles feels like his words have fallen weak both Derek and Scott look shocked and hurt. Stiles feels like he’d lost his will to do anything other than leave.

 

`Stiles please, ´ Scott whimpers but Stiles just continues to walk out of the apartment, and it’s only when he’s inside his jeep that he begins to cry. Stiles knows in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be driving in the state he’s in and yet he does, he drives and cries and drives some more unsure of where to go or what to do;Stiles has no family left to speak of, he could try his luck with Melissa sure she’d grant him a night or two on her couch but in the end her loyalties would lay with her son, sadly his friends are also Scott’s friends and if it wasn’t for Scott well then Stiles wouldn’t have had even those friends so in the end Stiles knows they will side with Scott – everyone always does.

 

Stiles knows he has nothing, no job, no real friends, no family, and no future, and so he drives into the woods and grabs a piece of rope from the back of his Jeep that is on its last set of tires, the engine is in a far worse shape than the breaks are; soon if Stiles were to continue driving the Jeep would die on him too.

 

Stiles leaves his Jeep leaving his wallet, phone as well as a few other little things on the tired and worn down seat before walking into the woods, he doesn’t leave a note or any words of goodbye to anyone to find for there is no one who would really miss him or wish for a few words of goodbyes from him.

 

With a determination not to see another sunrise or sunset, the last of the Stilinski-bloodline made his way into the woods with a piece of rope in hand and a mind made-up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back with the 15minutes thing, my friend whom we shall today call by the name of Yah-boo asked for a chapter for this story she wanted there to be a little bit of Derek in here and about what happened before Stiles is found. I’m not going to lie, I just didn’t feel like writing this chapter but a deal is a deal and so here we are, hopefully the next chapter will be better, it's just hard to scribble something like another chapter for a story when you've got so little time.

They should’ve chased after him. They should’ve done something other than just let him walk out the door in the state he’d been in,   but it had however been easier to let Stiles leave and to let someone else deal with him after all Derek had Scott to deal with, Scott had been devastated by the way everything had played out going as far as crying himself to sleep of course Derek had expected Stiles hurt and anger even if Scott the optimist had perhaps convinced him that Stiles would not discard them entirely.  

 

It was only days later that Derek began to worry about Stiles since no one had heard from Stiles and the fact that there were messages left on their home phone from some Dr. Sharman urging Stiles to contact him as soon as possible, it became unnervingly clear with only a few phone calls that none of their friends or family members had a clue where Stiles was, and quickly enough it also became clear he hadn’t been using his credit card since two hours before he got home and found out about Derek and Scott’s betrayal; they called around Hotels and Motels, Hospitals and Morgues.

 

As they began the search for their pack mate and friend a dreaded question arose one which neither Derek or Scott just fib of with a simple “there was an argument” or “it’s not important”, perhaps they could’ve  gotten away with it if Derek’s uncle Peter hadn’t been there demanding answers to why Stiles would suddenly do such a dreadful thing as to just disappear without a word to someone in case of an emergency, but Peter Hale had been there and he didn’t let-up and when Peter hissed out the question, `And are we just going to continue to ignore how these two reek like they’ve been at it like rabbits?´ Scott broke down at that and confessed the truth about their relationship, and much like Stiles their friends were anything but happy for them, Melissa McCall went as far as hissing at Derek as well as her son, `How could you two? How could you? I can’t even – you’re his best friend, his brother Scott!?´ She’d gone as far as to slap Derek while spitting at him, `You disgust me.´

 

But although he and Scott were suddenly viewed under an unfavorable light, they continued to search for Stiles but there was a constant sense of how harshly they and their relationship would be judged if they found Stiles in a bad shape, unless Stiles accepted and forgave them Derek couldn’t see how their pack would ever accept or forgive him and Scott; if Stiles didn’t forgive them then there would perhaps be a rift within the pack that would never mend.

 

They searched high and low for Stiles but the only proper lead came from Rudy’s Junkyard where Sheriff Parrish found a somewhat stripped but none the less familiar Jeep, the odd little man  with a white beard had thought nothing off picking-up cars or other junk from the side of the roads leading into or out of town without alerting the police of such things as an abandoned vehicle for in the slightly rattled-mind of the man born and raised in the Louisiana bayous anything left on the side of the road be it a bag of puppies or a car it was fair-game just as roadkill was.

 

Jordan finding Stiles car in the Junkyard had all of them in a state especially once Rudy after a  few well-placed threats and Peter disturbing the fine balance and order of the chaos Rudy had spent forty years creating told them where he’d found the mercilessly stripped vehicle. Hearing and seeing the items Stiles had left behind gave birth to unpleasant thoughts that had some of them in tears while others found new strength to their already blooming hatred towards the what wasn’t all that fresh of a couple, Derek however refused to believe that Stiles would set out into the woods with the intention to end it all because his Stiles would never leave the people who loved and cared for him like that; and yes, Derek still cared for Stiles and Stiles had other people besides Derek who cared and loved him, and so he could not and would not believe that Stiles Stilinski had made his way into the woods to die.

 

Derek had taken great offense to the widely accepted notion that Stiles Stilinski had walked into the wilderness mind set on ending it all as had his uncle who even refused to waste time on searching the forest for their missing pack mate and friend, while Peter decided to redirect their focus on the idea Stiles might’ve hitchhiked his way in or out of town Derek decided to join the others in their hunt for what he’d refused to believe was a lifeless Stiles Stilinski.  

 

~*~

 

It’s a beautiful day.The sun was shining brightly the rays kissing the ground he walked on **.**

 

Derek wasn’t alone during his walk through the familiar forest, he wasn’t alone but accompanied by Sheriff Parrish who was unusually quiet and distant, Scott was walking a few feet to his left with Isaac while to his right Erica and Boyd were moving around much like Scott Erica seemed to struggle to keep her tears from escaping; the whole situation felt ridiculous to Derek after all Stiles would never kill himself and leave everyone to deal with the loss.

 

Derek wishes Stiles was there to deal with the heavy silence that was unfamiliar between him and Jordan, Stiles would’ve made sure there wouldn’t have been such a thing as an awkward and strained silence between any of them, and Derek has made a valiant attempt to make small talk but Jordan would only grunt a one worded response but never really diving into the conversation as had been the norm in the past; Jordan and Derek had grown close because Stiles wanted the people he was close too to be close to one another, Stiles called it his only child syndrome wanting a large family of friends.

 

Then he hears it Scott screaming like his very heart was being ripped out of his body, and the sound is startling enough to cause Derek to race towards it, fully prepared to save the man he loved and as he hears Scott scream the name of his ex-lover Derek fears Stiles had turned on Scott with an intent to do more than just harm; but what he finds is Scott on his knees sobbing into his hands and Isaac standing nearby with a look of devastation on his unusually pale face and tears running down his face, and as Derek follows Isaac’s horrified gaze he sees a figure dangling from one of the many trees, it takes him a minute to even understand that the thing dangling from the tree had once been human.

 

Not only human but that it had been Stiles.

 

As he recognized the now stained and weather worn clothes and the watch around the wrist of the hand that was stuck between the rope around the long neck and skin, the shoe on the ground that had been kicked off during the last struggle of the desperate soul that had died alone and most likely afraid, it’s seeing the clothes and the shoes that finally makes him realize who this person that had hanged themselves was; the face was no longer recognizable as the crows and bugs had shown no respect to the dead, but although he could not recognize his face and his scent had changed into something too sweet and unfamiliar Derek realized that the person dangling from the tree was Stiles Stilinski.

 

Derek hears a loud scream, a howl if you will not realizing it is a sound he’s making as all he could do was focus on what his eyes were seeing and what his mind refused to accept.

 

He’s refusing to accept that Stiles is gone even if in his heart he knows it to be true, after all Stiles lacked eyes now and his skin was a horrific color and even his body it seemed had changed shape, but his Stiles would never do such a thing as leave them all to grieve; and so I his less than sane state Derek rushes over to the tree and the body dangling from it like some strange fruit ready to be harvested.

 

Derek screams the name of his former lover as he hurries to grab his feet trying to lift him up before demanding Isaac to come and help, to cut Stiles down but all the beta does is stare at him like he Derek Hale had gone mad as do the others as they flock into the small clearing that reeks of decay and death.

 


	3. Come and See This Sickening Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I should probably explain what I sort of attempted to do here but I’m not sure I really managed to do it even after trying to do it for like 20times, but so yeah, I made an attempt at sort of showing or expressing the amount of anger Peter is feeling and how it sort of simmers beneath the surface. He's a silent bomb waiting to explode. And sure some might say he’s not being all that fair when it comes to his anger towards Derek and Scott and Talia, but this is Peter we’re talking about and anger can sometimes be less rational than fears.   
> Still I do hope some of you will like this little chapter.

It honestly shouldn’t have been such a surprise to anyone to learn how Derek had ruined a perfectly good thing, it didn’t surprise Peter the slightest to learn that his nephew failed to keep and cherish the only partner he’d ever had that Peter didn’t feel the need to disrespect at every turn, but the way Derek had destroyed his and Stiles’ relationship and Stiles had been a shock even to Peter.

When Peter learned the reason behind why Stiles had been found dangling from a tree, when he learned why the young man he’d grown dangerously fond so much so that Talia had sent him away so Peter could not as she called disturb Derek’s and Stiles’ relationship had died alone and undoubtedly terrified Peter lost it; he’d attacked his nephew right there and then inside the small morgue with Stiles’ lifeless body right there on the cold-slab eyes missing since some winged-fiend hadn’t known the beauty of those eyes, he would’ve ripped Derek to pieces if it hadn’t been for the fact that it would be difficult to explain away the bloodied mess it would’ve created.

At the beginning of his grief and anger Peter had gone to his sister demanding her to banish and disown her useless son which of course she refused to do, after all Stiles hadn’t been her son or all that important to her. Seeing Stiles, beautiful and bright Stiles reduced to something cold and unresponsive, eyes plucked out drove Peter mad with grief and anger.

At first Peter was driven by anger, seeking justice for the life lost, he wanted Derek as well as Scott to pay for what they had done to the wonderful young man who’d deserved so much better than what Peter’s foolish nephew had provided. But slowly the need to paint his claws in the blood of his nephew and his little slut subsided and he began to plot the slow demise of both his nephew and the deceitful young man that dared to call himself Stiles’ brother even now after his broken heart had stopped beating.

As Peter sat in his small apartment drinking Scotch laced with just enough wolfsbane to give him a pleasant numbness all over, plotting how to best destroy the two vile creatures that had sent Stiles to an early grave, it was as he sat there eyes on the great collection of books that covered the entire wall across the room that a thought began to play on his mind. And as the small thought that started out as a small whisper turned into something much fiercer, much more demanding and unrelenting than any thoughts before, Peter became obsessed with bringing his thought into a fruitful result.

Peter abandoned sleep as he chased for knowledge, he only consumed every piece of wisdom printed or scribbled while forsaking daily meals. Peter lived on caffeine and water as he gathered his map to resurrection. Peter called in favors that left him in debt, sacrificed not just blood to pay the twisted old banshee and her dark druid of a lover both far too old to live without magical assistance, he emptied one of his savings accounts in order to pay the greedy little man and his son of the funeral home that had been trusted with Stiles’ remains.

The night before the dreaded funeral Peter collected the body of the boy he’d become so enchanted with since the first moment he’d turned his gaze to see and judge his nephews latest love interest, and although he’d found the long-limbed doe-eyed youth with wide shoulders and a long slender neck and skin that was as pale as the winter-moon it was the nature of the young man that enticed to the point of no return; Stiles even when fear gripped his heart stood firm and spoke his mind even when others dared not too, and then there was his sharp wit and tongue that entertained Peter so gloriously that he could not help it but seek the boy out time and time again.

Unfortunately it had been this need in Peter to see the young man that had not been a simple minded beauty, no gentle or timid thing that cried for protection at every turn but a a strong-minded brave-fool with a brilliant mind that seemed as thirsty for knowledge as Peter’s own mind was that had driven Talia to send Peter away with the direct demand and order to not stay in any form of contact with his nephews boyfriend.

Peter believed firmly as he now gently moved the lifeless body into the backseat of his car that his sister was as much to blame for Stiles’ death as his nephew and that no-good fool Scott McCall were, after all if Stiles had Peter to lean on then surely the young man wouldn’t have tided a rope around his fragile neck and leaped to his death. Talia had taken Stiles away from him, Scott and Derek had killed him, and Peter was determined that all three would pay for it one day but first he had to bring-back what had been lost.

~*~*~*~

He feels exhausted, the lack of sleep finally reaching him as he sits amongst the grieving and distraught. His entire body feels heavy and cold as he sits and attempts to stay awake and alert as one useless soul takes the time to spew meaningless words that would not bring back the young man they’d come to say farewell too. Peter feels absolutely drained and he is just that drained, drained from blood and energy all willingly given for the sake of the young man who does not occupy the fine and expensive casket Talia had chosen and paid for and Peter nearly smiles as he thinks about all the phonebooks that expensive box now holds; it’s a closed casket since Talia had fortunately thought that it would be far too upsetting for people to see the damage the crows or ravens had done to Stiles, sure some damage had been mended but Peter agreed that one could still see even with all the paint in the world where the birds had chipped away at Stiles.

There’s a great deal of flowers and candles all of which are more in his sisters expensive taste than what Stiles would’ve preferred, simplicity would’ve been Stiles’ way not this over the top exhibition of guilt and wealth. Peter knows Stiles would hate all of it the flowers and the candles, the music that did not reflect the slightest the person Stiles had been and the restricted way everyone was dressed, Stiles would’ve hated the drawn out service and the words spoken by the man who claimed to speak the words of the all-mighty; then again what could Peter have expected from a funeral that had been orchestrated by his sister while Derek said and did nothing to bring even a smidge of Stiles into the moment, not even the blown-up images of Stiles smiling back at them weren’t from Derek no they were from Lydia Martin and Scott’s mother.

Derek hadn’t lifted a finger for Stiles funeral, not one. Derek’s disinterest in the whole affair enraged Peter even when he knew that soon enough Stiles would take his first lungful of air and that his heart would beat once more, Peter had attempted to influence the outcome of the funeral even when he’d known the boy would return because this should’ve been an affair that reflected Stiles personality somewhat if only in the way of the music or in the flower arrangements but Talia had brushed each suggestion and input away, and Derek said nothing.

Peter turns his attention away from casket and focused on his poor grieving cheating bastard of a nephew. Seeing his nephew cry so mournfully next to the very creature that had assisted him in the destruction of Stiles Stilinski, Peter if he still had his claws would slit both their throats then and there forgoing the detailed and slow revenge he had set his mind on; a quick death was not right for either one, he wanted them to suffer as greatly as he’d suffered and feel if only a smidge of the hurt and pain they’d caused Stiles.

And what about Talia who slowly made her way over to the casket, laying her hand gently on it as if she’d truly loved the young man who lay wrapped in gauzes inside a small cabin in the woods, and Peter can’t restrain from rolling his eyes as his sister begins to speak, her speeches is If nothing else a skillful display of Talia’s ability to string words together sweetly to paint images she wishes others to see and to hide the truth behind them, she promotes Derek’s right to find happiness in whomever he wishes now that Stiles has passed leaving out that her son had already abandoned the now dead boy for the one who’s hand he is holding; her speech is an abomination, an insult to Stiles memory and Peter swears is he’d been allowed to speak he would paint a very different picture of his nephews friendship with Scott and the relationship they shared with Stiles.

Peter smiles sadly as an elderly man who’d been the Sheriff before Stiles father had earned said title begins to tell tales of the wee little boy Stiles had been, ending his short speech that had brought out a few laughs with, `I dare say God made a mistake, I’m old and frail and of no use and here I stand when a young man with a good heart is dead. There’s no justice in this, none at all.´

Lydia Martin who was usually so eloquent frankly disappoints Peter as she says very little, she praises Stiles kindness and loyalty his gentle heart, but Peter does appreciate the way she focuses her icy gaze at Derek when she says, `sadly not all of us who knew Stiles and were blessed with his love and loyalty deserved it.´ Peter can absolutely feel the way his sister bristles with anger at that especially as no one could but the blind could’ve missed the direction of Lydia’s glare and so whispers begin.

Out of all those who’d been allowed by Talia to speak a few words Peter Hale had expected to feel something besides the anger that sat in his heart when Melissa rose from her seat, he expected the woman who’d been there to see Stiles grow from a little toddler with no ideas of boundaries to a young man who loved with his whole heart to speak sweetly about the memories she had of the boy who became her son through marriage, but instead Peter found himself unmoved by a speech that felt as though Talia had seen it fit to write it for the tearful woman; Melissa spoke of Stiles yes but seemed to focus more on his strange ability to forgive anything which Peter knew to be a false proclamation, Stiles forgave only if he thought you worthy of it but he never forgot and would always keep those who’d wronged him once just a little bit less closer than before.

Most of what was said at Stiles funeral was as false and untrue as the honesty of the funeral home that had been trusted with Stiles’ body.

Peter nearly rose from his seat when Scott McCall had the audacity to stand-up and speak even after Peter had none too gently advised him against it, he nearly voices his outrage and verbal protest when the young male who started his deceitful speech with the words, `I loved my brother,´ but there’s suddenly a hand on his shoulder squeezing it firmly although not enough to cause him any discomfort, and as Scott continues to say, `more than he could ever know,´ the familiar voice of Alpha Deucalion whispers in his ear, `Pick your battles wisely Peter.´

He may be mad with anger and grief, but a fool he is not and so Peter takes the advice given and sits still and silent listening as Scott weeps and woes over the loss of his so-called brother. There aren’t many dry eyes after Scott has finished his tale of woes, but Peter’s eyes are as dry and his heart burns with fury enough so that anyone even some humans could sense his anger, his unwillingness to control his emotions ears him a glare from his sister but although Talia can forbid him from speaking out he will not hide how much he hates his nephew and Scott McCall.

Watching sad little Derek who’d been showered with pity from the towns people rise from his seat eyes red and tears flowing Peter digs his claws into his thighs to stop himself from roaring in outrage, while he who’d loved Stiles and been true to him was forced into silence the cheating bastard that had driven Stiles to an early grave was allowed to speak made Peter’s blood boil and his wolf to snap. There was no justice in the world, none as far as Peter could see and so he swore he would become the judge and jury and the executioner, he would not rest until Stiles had been avenged.

If Peter didn’t know that Stiles wasn’t inside the casket he might’ve growled when Derek’s hands moved to stroke the smooth surface of the casket, coming to rest above where Stiles’ with his motionless heart would’ve laid if Peter hadn’t taken Stiles, Derek stays silent for a moment before he finally breaks his almost theatrical silence.

`When I met you,´ Peter can’t stop the eye-roll that follows, `at the coffee shop with the mismatch cups and plates, the one Lydia hates but you loved,´ Peter knows that place and how could he not when they had the best and largest cinnamon rolls in town, `you know the one, the one you always said had the worst selection of coffee but the best baked goods in town,´ and Peter can’t help but nod at that because certainly the selection of coffee was dismal but the baked goods were out of this world.

`I – I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen and this was before I got to know you,´ and Peter had to agree that Derek was right about this, but he still felt like Derek shouldn’t be the one to speak at Stiles funeral after Derek had betrayed Stiles trust and love, `but then as I got to know you I realized you were even more beautiful,´ Peter struggles not to lose his control as he listens to Derek talk about how he loved Stiles and how Stiles and the Sheriff had accepted him into their family with opens arms, he endures Derek speech until the end that feels like a knife through the heart.

`Stiles I will always, always love you, and I hope you know that. My love for you may change but I will never stop loving you, and I will never not wish that you were here to make me laugh.´ when Derek leans down to kiss the smooth surface of the casket is when Peter has reached the breaking point, he stands –up and walks leaving the Stiles friends and the people that had worked along his father stunned, but Peter doesn’t care because the wolf is close to the surface. Peter leaves knowing very well that his sister would not be pleased with his behavior the slightest, then again Peter wasn’t too pleased with hers either.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm thinking, maybe Peter could save him....or maybe Deucalion or... shit anyone really or maybe he does die and it's Derek who finds him dangling from a tree and I'll shut-up right now.


End file.
